the hyperforce2 meets the hyperforce pt2 new life
by greenmonkey64
Summary: ok chiro's team takes tanya to the med-bay on the super robot. but darren's team is watching there every move and chiro offer's darren's team an option.


**Darren's team followed the strange monkey team from behind. The strange boy known as chiro was carrying tanya in his arms because she was hurt. Chiro and his team headed for there super robot and it was the same as the hyperforce2's super robot only the hyperforce2's super robot had a 2 on the front.**

**Once chiro's team got inside, chiro placed tanya on a medical bed and the blue monkey known as Gibson placed 3 iv stickers on her chest and he hooked them to a monitor and her heart was beating a bit slowly but she still wasn't breathing. Chiro gave her mouth to mouth and Gibson got a heartbeat going on her. After he bandaged her wounds Gibson left leaving chiro alone with tanya.**

**Chir: I really feel sorry for her I hope's she going to be alright*touching her cheek***

**What chiro didn't notice that she was starting to wake up. Once she opened her eyes and her vision cleared she screamed**

**Tan: ahh please don't hurt me, I'm really sorry if that was your river but the bridge broke and I fell* tears were coming down her face***

**Chir: hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you**

**She was still scared and she felt like crying, chiro wrapped his arms around tanya and pulled her into a hug. She was feeling his warmth and he was really gentle to her, she finally calmed down and returned the embrace.**

**Chir: it's that better?**

**Tan: yeah thank you um*she didn't know his name yet***

**Chir: I'm chiro**

**Tan: that's a nice name for a boy**

**Then a silver monkey came up to chiro?**

**Silver monkey: chiro we have some visitor's outside.**

**Chiro's team headed outside and there they saw Darren and his teammates. They were shocked to see that there was another monkey team. Darren's 12 teammates were compared to chiro's 12 not counting the Pokémon or digimon. Lucas and mica were scared and mica hid behind her dad and Lucas hid behind tim.**

**Chir: who are you guys?**

**Dar: we're the hyperforce2**

**Jimmy: where's my sister?**

**Chir: you're teammate is fine. She's in med-bay right now**

**Yellow monkey: what are you doing here?**

**Dar: here this should explain*hands them a note***

**The note said**

**Dear person**

**This is the team the hyperforce2. This is a highly trained team who are from earth but we sent them to live on R7. They are really skilled fighters but we are goners and there's no one to take care of them and they need a home. Please take good care of the team**

**From**

**Professor link**

**Chiro's team was shocked**

**Chir: so you don't have a home?**

**Dar: no some space-ship made of bone that had a skeleton and an orange monkey on it and it destroyed our home**

**The monkey's growled**

**Chir: skeleton king and mandarin**

**Dar: who are they**

**Silver monkey: skeleton king is our main enemy and mandarin was one of us until he became a villain.**

**The hyperforce2 was shocked and surprised**

**Dar: so mandrina has a cousin**

**Chir: who's mandrina?**

**Dar: lewis can you hold of a picture of her?**

**Lew: sure*holds up a picture of her***

**Chiro's team: OMG**

**She was light purple with 2 bow's one on her tail and one on her head.**

**Chir: if you guy's want you can live with us on shuggazoom**

**Dar: shuggazoom?**

**Sabrina got out her scanner and looked it up**

**Sab: it's a white/purple/pink planet with only one city on it. It's similar to earth and it also has people living on it.**

**Gib: that's correct**

**Darren's team huddled up for a bit. Then they broke up**

**Dar: ok we can live with you guys**

**Then jimmy realized something**

**Jimmy: oh we never got your names**

**Chir: I'm chiro**

**Red monkey: the name's sprx-77 just call me sparx**

**Yellow monkey: I'm nova**

**Green monkey: I go by Otto**

**Silver monkey: I'm antauri**

**Blue monkey: my full name is Mr. Hal Gibson but just call me Gibson please**

**Pink monkey: and my name is Jessica**

**Just then the monkey team's kid's came out**

**Dar: wow you have kids**

**Chir: for the most part**

**A red monkey with yellow eyes and a pink helmet came up to nova:**

**Monkey: mom who are they?**

**Nova: that's the hyperforce2**

**They gave a wave**

**Jim: what are there names?**

**Red monkey: I'm Sadie**

**Purple monkey: I'm sakura**

**Grey monkey: name's Aiden**

**The last 2 were twin monkey's both of them had yellow fur and black eyes but one of them had a orange fur chest and the other one had a green fur chest.**

**Dar: who are these 2?**

**Sparx: the one with the orange fur chest is Logan and the one with the green fur chest is landon. **

**Then darren's team was going to head back to there super robot but tanya wanted to be with chiro.**

**Tan: hey Darren can I stay with chiro's team until we get to shuggazoom?**

**Dar: I'm fine with that as long as it's alright with chiro**

**Chir: sure she can stay**

**So all the team's went up there tubes and into there position's. flame had to take place in tanya's foot cruiser since she wasn't here. Tanya was with chiro in the torso tank one.**

**Tan: wow nice place chiro**

**Chir: thanks**

**Dar: ok chiro you want us to follow you?**

**Chir: yeah just follow us**

**Dar: ok we're ready**

**So chiro's robot blasted off and darren's team followed. Darren's team was really excited to see shuggazoom. They couldn't wait to get there.**


End file.
